Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Guest Fighter: Sonic
by RineYFD -R.I.P Stefan Karl
Summary: What if SEGA'S blue mascot was in UMVC3/ Find out here.


**Hello hello RineTheHedgehog. Once again I am doing a UMVC3 guest fighter like Sora. This time its our favourite blue speedy hedgehog Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog! With Sonic Forces and Sonic Mania on their way and Marvel Vs Capcom: Infinite also on its way I'd thought I would celebrate by writing about how Sonic would work in Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3! This again was inspired by bluemarvel0's Power Girl and Obscuruptus' Freddy Krueger bios. Again I highly recommend reading those. Sonic belongs to SEGA, All Marvel properties belong to Marvel and every Capcom character belongs to Capcom. If I owned all of the things in my bios I would have made this a real thing. Anyways onto the bio.**

* * *

Sonic

Voice Actor(s): Roger Craig Smith (English), Jun'ichi Kanemaru(Japanese)

Real Name: Sonic The Hedgehog

Occupation: Freedom Fighters.

Abilities: Super speed, Spindash, Super Peel out Homing Attack and Lightspeed Attack.

Bio: Sonic The Hedgehog had a normal every day life but until one day scientist named Dr. Eggman/Robotnick trapped animals in robots to fuel them and planned to take over the world. From that day the two became arch-enemies. Sonic has foiled his plans plenty of times and keeps planning on doing so.

First Appearance: Sonic The Hedgehog(1991)

Power ranking:

Intelligence: 3

Attack: 4

Defence: 3

Speed: 5

Stamina: 6

Energy Projection: 2

Fighting Skills: 5

Special Moves:

Spin Dash:Sonic curls up into a ball and charges up to a minute(It can be held longer for a more powerful attack). Then rushes into the foe whilst in his ball form

Sonic Wind: Sonic launches into the air and fires a mini tornado.

Homing Attack: Sonic Curls up into a ball and homes into the opposing foe.

Ring Toss: Sonic throws a ring at the foe. The ring latches on and Sonic pulls the trapped opponent forwards and punches them

Flame Dash: Sonic quickly opens up Flame box and burst into a ball of flames and attacks the opponent.

Hyper Combos:

Super Peel Out: Sonic runs backwards and then charges at anyone sanding.

Ultra Sonic Wind: Sonic launches up and fires blue projectiles and

Super Sonic Charge: The seven Chaos Emeralds surround Sonic and he turns into Super Sonic. He emits a bright yellow glow and bursts it all out.

Intro Sonic runs and skids along.

Quotes:

1\. Do you know who I am?

2\. I'm the fastest thing alive. No-one can stop me!

3\. Lets get this over with! There's a chilidog with my name on it!

Vs. Sentinel or Zero: Another one of Eggman's robots? Piece of cake!

Vs. Megaman: Lets see who really is the blue blur around here.

Vs. Iron Man, Tron Bonne Doctor Doom or Arthur: Putting yourself in a metal suit was a big mistake pal! I break through those everyday!

Vs. Rocket Racoon: Calm down there furball!

Vs. Modok: You sure you don't know Egghead?

Taunt:

Sonic does his infamous Brawl taunt

"Your too slow!" or "Come on"

Outro:

Sonic dashes off and quickly returns with a Chili Dog!

1\. Did you think you can beat the fastest thing alive?

2\. That was almost too easy!

3\. That was fun. Lets do this again sometime!

Vs. Sentinel or Zero: Just like the rest. All bark but no bite.

Vs. Megaman: I'm the real Blue Bomber around here!

Vs. Iron Man, Tron Bonne or Arthur: What did I tell ya?

Vs. Rocket Racoon: You remind me a lot of Tails... If he went full on insane and loved guns.

Vs. Modok: What is it with me and mad scientists?

Results:

Picture: Sonic is seen with a toothy green and a green Chaos Emerald.

Vs. Sentinel or Zero: Just a bunch of scrap metal.

Vs. Megaman: Sorry Rock no hard feelings to you. Maybe it'll be different in the next Smash Bros tournament.

Vs. Iron Man, Tron Bonne or Arthur: You'll want a new suit that can keep up you wanna beat me!

Vs. Rocket Racoon: You'd be helpful with me beating up Eggman y'know.

Vs. Modok: You should have used that big head of yours to think of a better way to defeat me.

Extra Quotes:

Call Partner: I need some help!

Assist End: Keep up!

Switch Out: Bring it on!

X-Facor: Sonic Speed!

Time Over: Shoot. I... was too slow.

Ending:

*Sonic is seen running through New York*

Sonic: Man after saving two worlds I just wanna relax. Too bad I don't have a way home... yet.

*The page flips and he see's Quicksilver*

Sonic: Huh?

Quicksilver: So your that blue rat who beated that so called World Destroyer. I've been wanting to see who's really faster.

Sonic: Sorry pal. I'll think you will be disappointed to find out when its me. And I'm a hedgehog by the way.

Quicksilver: Don't care. So do you wanna race or what?

Sonic: Your on!

Costumes:

1\. Classic Sonic

2\. Tails Colours(Orange body with Orange and white striped shoes)

3\. Boom Sonic

4\. Shadow colours(Black Body, Rings around his wrists and White shoes.

5\. Silver colours(White body, Different gloves like Silvers, and black shoes.

6\. Amy Rose Colours(Pink Body)

DLC Costume: Dark Sonic

* * *

 **And that's it! You may have noticed that the original Megaman is in there. I'm planning on doing him for another time because I have someone else I want to do. Hint: Its a fusion between two people, one's a boy and one's a girl and one of them is half human and the other one's ordinary. But Yeah its time for me to go. I'll see you next time. RineTheHedgehog out!**


End file.
